List of Jutsu
'' *Incomplete/Still being worked on as of Version 9.02'' Elemental Natures Earth Release # Earth Wall # Shield of Sand # Earth Spear # Sand Tsunami # Earth Golem # Sand Burial # Sand Waterfall Burial Fire Release # Running Fire Jutsu # Phoenix Flower Jutsu # Great Fireball Jutsu # Fire Bullet Jutsu # Flame Dragon # Great Fire Annihilation # Flame Wall # Fast Great Fire Ball Jutsu Lightning Release # Static Force # Lightning Mode # Lariat # Chidori Senbon # Lightning Ball # Kirin # Chidori Nagashi # Chidori Sharp Spear # Chidori Water Release # Stormy Blockade # Water Prison Jutsu # Water Bullets Jutsu # Water Shark Bullet Technique # Water Gunshot # Water Dragon # Takigakure Sword Wind Release # Vacuum Sphere # Wind Mode # Air Bullets # Vacuum Serial Waves # Beast Tearing Palm # Rasenshuriken Kekkei Genkai/Tōta Natures Boil Release # Unrivalled Strength # Erupting Propulsion Fist # Meltdown # Flower Repentence Technique # Skilled Mist Technique Crystal Release # Crimson Fruit # Crystal Needles # Crystal Armor # Tearing Crystal Falling Dragon* Dust Release* * Detatchment Of The Primitive World Technique* Explosion Release # C1-Clay Birds # C1-Clay Spiders # Exploding Palm # C2 # C3 Ice Release # Ice Rock Dome of Magnificent Nothingness # Ice Needles # Twin Dragon Blizzard # Ice Prison Technique # Demonic Mirroring Ice Crystals Lava Release # Chakra Mode # Ash Stones Seal Technique # Quicklime Congealing Technique # Expanding Flame Rings # Scorching Stream Rock Technique Magnet Release # Gold Push # Desert Suspension # Iron Sand Gathering Assault # Iron Sand Drizzle # Gold Dust Imperial Funeral Scorch Release # Ring of Suns # Extremely Steaming Murder # Multiple Falling Suns # Suns Heath Vortex Meadow # Incinerating Flare Technique Steel Release # Steel Shield Technique # Black-Steel Punch # Steel Projectile # Impervious Armor # Assimilation Shrapnel Storm Release # Demon Storm # Laser Circus # Black Hunting # Thunder Cloud Inner Wave # Demon Dragon Storm* Wood Release # Wood Clone # Four-Pillar Prison Technique # Tall Trees* # Tree Bind Flourishing Burial # Nativity of a World of Trees # Wood Dragon* # Wood Cutting Technique # Wood Golem Jutsu* # Buddha Technique* Yang Release # Swords of Light # Dome of Light # Multiple Swords of Light # Dome of Light (2) Yin Release # Swords of Darkness # Dome of Darkness # Multiple Swords of Darkness # Dome of Darkness (2) Clans: Kekkei Genkai & Hiden Aburame Clan Hiden* * Insect Bog* Akimichi Clan Hiden* * Super Open Hand Slap* Byakugan* # Gentle Fist # Eight Trigrams Vacuum Palm # Byakugan Lions Fist* # Eight Trigrams Air Palm* # Gentle Fist Art One Blow Body* # Eight Trigrams Palm Rotation* # Gentle Step Twin Lion Fists* # Eight Trigrams 64 Palms* # Eight Trigrams Revolving Heaven* # Eight Trigrams Palms Revolving Heaven* # Twin Lions Crumbling Attack* Tenseigan* Iburi Clan Kekkei Genkai # Smoke Form # Smoke Fist # Instant Smoke Form # Smoke Gun Inuzuka Clan Hiden* # Inuzuka Dog Companion Control # Beast Human Clone # Fang Passing Over Fang # Four Legs Technique* Kaguya Clan Kekkei Genkai: Shikotsumyaku # Dance of the Clematis: Bone Wall # Dance of the Willow # Dance of the Camellia # Dance of the Clematis: Flower # Dance of the Clematis: Vine # Drilling Bones* Ketsuryugan # Ketsuryugan: Genjutsu # Genjutsu Mind Destruction # Exploding Blood Touch # Genjutsu Exploding Human Technique # Blood Dragon Ascension Kurama Clan Kekkei Genkai # Cave Of A Million Bats # Illusion of Eclipse # Illusion Wolves-Herd # Genjutsu Mind-Reality Nara Clan Hiden* # Shadow Imitation Technique # Shadow-Neck Binding Technique # Black Spider Lily # Shadow Sewing Technique* Sarutobi Clan Hiden* # Ash Pile Burning # Great Flame Technique* Sharingan # Genjutsu Crows # Self Crows Genjutsu # Negative Confusion # Coercion # Shackling Stakes # Izanagi # Izanami* Uzumaki Clan Hiden* * Heal Bite Yamanaka Clan Hiden* # Mind Body Transfer Jutsu # Mind Body Curse Puppet Jutsu # Mind Clone Switch Technique* Natureless Other Clones and Variations * Forbidden Technique: Kage-Bunshin * Kage Bunshin: Sexy Clone Jutsu * Multiple Shadow Clone Jutsu (3x) * Forbidden Jutsu: Multiple Shadow Clone Jutsu (41x) * Kage Bunshin: Shadow Shuriken Jutsu * Kage Bunshin: Shadow Kunai Jutsu * Kage Bunshin: Shadow Fuuhma Shuriken Jutsu Genjutsu * Clone Explosion * Mist Servant Technique * Super Clone Explosion * Bind Clone * Forbidden Jutsu: Bringer of Darkness Technique Taijutsu # One Thousand Meter Punch # Leaf Whirlwind # Strong Fist # Dynamic Entry # Leaf Hurricane # Eight Gates # Front Lotus # Night Phoenix # Reverse Lotus # Evening Elephant # Daytime Tiger # Leaf Dragon God # Night Guy Kenjutsu # Heaven Cutter # Moonlight # Dance of the Crescent Moon # Dance of the Crescent Moon Beheading # Samurai Sabre Technique # Flash # Chakra Shockwave Slash Medical Ninjutsu # Health For Chakra Jutsu # Delicate Illness Extraction Technique # Nourishment Jutsu # Healing Touch # Chakra Scalpel # Body Pathway Derangement Technique # Yin Healing Wound Destruction Technique # Strength of a Hundred Seal # Creation Rebirth Technique # Ninja Art: Creation Rebirth Strength of a Hundred Technique Summoning * Rashomon * Zeromasu * Armored Ninken * Slendobi * Rolling Log * Manda* * Aoda* * Katsuyu* * Gamabunta* * Gamakichi* * 8 Ninken Other * Rasengan